Frae'tana
"Hold your tongue, mother dearest, before I rip it out of your selfish mouth. Your darkness has been filled with the guidance of stars and streams of astral light your entire life, and yet you have expunged countless for your beliefs. I have bled. Since the beginning I have lost countless that of which I hold dear to my heart, and gained some, to attain this flickering light I have created. How dare you bathe in their blessed light and ask for my help. How dare you stand before me, and ask me to bleed for you now." ''—Frae'tana defying her mother upon a rare visit from Lady Cordelia'' Her Story Accurate to her suspicions–Frae'tana is the product via an enigmatic agreement and union between a male Shadowplane deity and a female tiefling mage. When fully developed, she was magically expunged from her mother's womb by her father, and thrown directly into the fray of a selfish god's ploy for revenge. Personality While deceptively bewitching and conniving, Frae'tana is empathic and emotionally kind to generally everyone. While identifying and responding to the feelings of others, she does not express her genuine feelings often (normally with a guise), and when she does she struggles doing so. Frae'tana gains motherly qualities later, readily acting as a support for others, excessively so with children, and keeping the others around her optimistic. It is noted as a juvenile she had a vicious temper enough to lash out if prodded by companions or innocents, and in her aging has since learned to lull her conditioned sadism, but has yet to snuff it out entirely whether because of her troubling fiendish ancestry or cruel history. When Frae'tana has made up her mind about something she will not listen to anyone who tells her otherwise. She has her own strong sense of morality, and albeit a little unorthodox, will wholeheartedly tarnish her hands with strife and murder if it means aiding the better good. Her savage roles within the Widowmakers are comically mistaken with anything else behind her friendly extroverted nature and charm; unless the person in question was unfortunate enough to find out why she is called upon to torture information free from the lips of the silently sworn. WIP Timelines & Events Known and Leading '------------------FO Campaign------------------' 0-11: * given to carnival Somnia as a newborn * cruelly raised by Trick, a mastermind rogue and chosen of Cyric * trained as a mastermind assassin * realized her innate shadow(dancer) abilities 12-25/26: * joined WMs * worked as their chief of espionage * had a son with the leader of WM 25/26+: * sustained injuries that left her severely crippled * more or less evolved into a shadow sorcerer by divine intervention (via an encounter with her father and his clerics, and given a strict time sensitive mission), this was only possible due to her magically inclined bloodline (mother) * trained in magics to become a respectable and dangerous sorcerer * continues to serve in WMs but as their mage who retained some of her espionage/information-broker tendencies from her influential rogue days * Lives a relatively chill and exciting life as an adventurer, periodically taking breaks to grow her family with her partner '------------------T Campaign------------------' 0-11: * given to carnival Somnia as a newborn * cruelly raised by Trick, a mastermind rogue and chosen of Cyric * trained as a mastermind assassin * realized her innate shadow(dancer) abilities 12-26: * joined WMs * worked as their chief of espionage * had a son with the leader of WM 26+: * son is murdered * betrayed the leader of WMs, refused to defend herself as she was crippled in battle and "killed" by WMs leader, unbeknownst that her breathlessness and vacant heartbeat was magically induced * awoke alone, cold, and kissed by the perverse life from the deathly Shadowfel, as a shadow sorcerer (via an encounter with her father, and given a strict time sensitive mission), this was only possible due to her magically inclined bloodline (mother) * unexpectedly gains a magic instructor named Hildemar Radaghast * currently still training in the art of magics to be a respectable magic user in competition with her wayward lifestyle, missions/quests, PTSD, other mental health issues, and troubling past * forcibly recruited into a party quest from Wilfred Fizzlebang, and since, has remained with the party she was accidentally chosen to aid (Wilfred initially tried to port in Hildemar) * she doesn't necessarily have an objective except being grateful for the PTSD her new life has granted her, ignoring her father's life-threatening demands, and confronting her husband/leader of the WMs to set events straight before her time runs out Category:Main Characters Category:Widowmakers Category:Characters